<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>starting anew by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770812">starting anew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adoption, Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Family, Half-Elves, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Sorcos, Wordcount: 100-1.000, tdp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Marcos and Soren adopt a pair of half elf siblings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcos/Soren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>starting anew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had talked about adoption a lot, both Marcos and Soren were now in their late twenties and had spent many years as the leaders of the crownsguard, and they still would. But as they got older and saw many of their friends build families of their own, the idea of parenthood seemed to become more prominent in their day to day conversations. Soon, it was all they talked about, their desire to be dads and raise a couple of kids into adulthood, taking turns to take week offs from the job while the other one was with the kids, and then switch, since both wanted to be equally present in their childrens lives, yet knew the importance of their work in the crownsguard. Even though it was ten years since the war ended, you had to be prepared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, after yet another conversation were they had planned everything about </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> they would manage their day to day lives with a child in the house, they agreed to it and then sent their first letter to the Katolis Capital Orphanage, showing their interest in adopting one of their children.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had to attend several meetings with the staff to make sure they were a good fit, and after a few extremely long months of interviews and surprise visits in their home from the staff, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> got the clear to adopt not one, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> children if they wanted too since they were deemed fit to raise two at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course they wouldn’t turn that offer down! It was like a dream come true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they had gotten the clear, they had immediately sat down and began to write a ton of letters to their friends and family, happy to tell the great news to everyone as quickly as possible. Callum and Rayla (who were so happy that their four year old and their one year old would soon have more people to play with), Ezran, Claudia, Soren’s mother Lissa in Del Bar, Marcos’ parents and so many more. They were all ecstatic over the fantastic news.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then came the adoption day, when the two men set their foot in the orphanage. Several dozens of children immediately swarmed them, while some still kept their distance. Most of them were human, but some had elven features. The majority were also around five to ten years old, with just a few older, and two dozen younger. It was the capital’s bigger orphanage, housing about 150 children.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that made it extremely hard to pick, until they saw a little toddler playing in the corner. His skin was a deep umber while his hair was a curly dark brown. As they got closer they saw that his eyes were a dark brown. It was then they noticed the four fingered hands, the only indicator that he was half elf, since his ears were round and he didn’t have any horns. The boy seemed to be a bit older than a year. On his shirt his name had been sewn on the left side, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rowan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But just as they were about to get closer, Soren felt how he was tackled by a small force, and then felt the pain as a child around the age of six sunk her teeth into his arm while she tried to kick his leg. He yelped out in pain and did his best not to flinch, and then made the child to stop biting him by tickling her stomach, something that always worked. And as she was free, she immediately ran up to the little boy, and it was the first time both Soren and Marcos got a good look. She had the same skin tone as the boy, but her hair was more straight with a more reddish tone. Her eyes were amber colored and she had long pointy ears and a pair of short horns growing from her scalp. She had five fingers on each hand. They were so similar, so they immediately got that they were siblings because of her protective nature. She screamed at them that she wouldn’t let them take her brother from her. The name written on the girl’s shirt said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elspeth</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had immediately decided that these were the children they wanted, not just the boy, but the girl as well. It would have been cruel to separate a pair of siblings like that. And later when they talked to the workers of the orphanage, they found out why Elspeth was so protective of her brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had been living in a happy family, in a farm right outside of the capital, her and her brother, with a human father and a sunfire mother. Then during a thunderstorm when Rowan was only three months old, a lighting had hit their farm and it had burned down to the ground, leaving the two siblings as the only survivors, the then five year old having carried her brother out of the house and then towards the city, until they had gotten help. They only had each other left when it came to their biological family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marcos and Soren knew it would take a long time for the children, especially Elspeth to adjust to a new life with a pair of now strangers as her father, but they would do their best to earn her and her brother’s trust and make them feel safe and loved, no matter how long it took.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>